


Cursed

by Carth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Issues, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потому что они, черт возьми, семья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

– Красивые глазки, - Питер щерится, губы растягивает в улыбке, как у маньяка из чертовых фильмов Стайлза, и Малию передергивает. 

Дверца сияющей новенькой Тойоты захлопывается слишком громко - единственное преимущество бытия Хейл, которое она вывела – миллионы за её голову не в счёт - Питер не убьёт родную дочь, или она просто хочет верить, что в его разложившейся душонке ещё что-то осталось.

Питер не требует её головы, но обязательные встречи раз в две недели в какой-то хипстерской забегаловке за кофе и - Малия крадет их из кармана серого, насквозь пропахшего каким-то мерзким парфюмом, пальто отца - полосует по горлу - сигаретами.

У Малии уже пальцы пропахли никотином и кофе с молоком, и жалкие нотки малины исчезают чересчур быстро, не задерживаясь на кончиках коротких волос. 

Питеру откровенно плевать, что дочь курит без передышки и перерывов на короткие едкие фразочки - её молчаливость ему по нраву.

Питеру плевать на её недо-отношения со Стайлзом, у которого сердце сбивается с чётко намеченного ритма каждый раз при виде Мартин, и дела их жалкой кучки подростков.

Питеру интересно, как Малия убила приемную мать и сестру, как рвала их на куски, захлёбываясь кровью, что наверняка ещё ощущается металлом на корне языка – убийство всегда находит отклик. 

У Питера это едва заметные шрамы на шее и спине, да голубой отсвет в глазах.

У Малии - синеватый туман на радужке и зазубрины где-то на рёбрах.

Малия не отвечает, а тлеющая сигарета обжигает холодные пальцы, да только не больно ни черта, и обожженная кожа мгновенно регенерирует, чуть пощипывая.

Ей не хватает поцелуев в лоб, которые всегда дарила перед сном мама – мысленно одергивает себя: "чужая". Малии не хватает лепетания сестры над ухом.

Малии не хватает запахов корицы и яблочных леденцов, а Питер пахнет только морем и кровью – точно не семьёй.

Питер кривит губы, небрежно заштопывая жутковатые раны на спине девчонки. Вспоминает, кто она, и выдыхает - штопает аккуратнее, почти что нежно. 

Питеру противен прилив этой сентиментальности.

Питеру противен скулёж девчонки, когда он пальцами задевает рваные края и пачкается кровью - скользкой, неприятно отдающей металлом и кислотой – готов поспорить, что боится, будто он засунет пальцы в рану и начнёт рвать на куски.

Питер только кожу простирает влажным полотенцем и чуть хлопает по плечу дочери - язык жжёт от непривычного слова.

— Постарайся не умереть.

Малия не отвечает, но во время следующей стычки держится сзади, повторяя в голове : "не умереть, не умереть".

Она убегает от Стайлза, который лишь "позвони позже" в спину кидает и не обращает внимания, на едва заметный вздох, срывающийся с губ Стилински - янтарь расцвечивает осенний день. 

Она скидывает с плеч куртку и садится за ещё пустой - она на полчаса раньше - столик. Бариста улыбается, а Малия лишь носом запах тянет - тёплый, густой, с шоколадом и корицей. В нем нет свежести бриза и металла крови - лишь что-то доброе и родное.

Малия хмурится на сообщение "Подъезжай к пляжу. Захвати кофе". Малия хмурится, но послушано заводит машину и кидает взгляд на два стаканчика на соседнем сиденье - запах мяты щекочет ноздри.

Питер молчит, молчит и все смотрит на полосу горизонта - Малии его жалко - он совсем один, вокруг только небо да протяжные крики чаек, будто воспевающих пустоту вокруг.

На Питере всего вечное серое пальто и новенькая пачка ментоловых сигарет в кармане - Малии чуть спокойнее.

Питер отбирает у неё сигареты, выкидывая едва начатую пачку в воду - волны забирают жалкую картонку с жирным чёрным Marlboro – его почему-то беспокоят хриплый голос дочери и мутноватые глаза. 

— Будем держаться вместе, Красивые глазки.

Малия хмурится, крутит в пальцах потёртую зажигалку, разглядывая обкусанные заусеницы - ни чета идеальным ногтям Хейла.

Малия замечает, что кровь и море становятся теми родными, тёплыми. 

Будто нужными.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы, черт возьми, семья.

Мысленно прибавляет : "дочка".


End file.
